The Angry Cartoons Movie (TheThomasFan2015 and UbiSoftFan94's Style)
TheThomasFan2015 and UbiSoftFan94's Movie-Spoofs of the Sony/Rovio from the Angry Birds Movie. Cast: * Red - Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) * Bomb - Robbit (from Jumping Flash!) * Chuck - Theodore The Tugboat * Matilda - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) * Jim, Jay and Jake - Cream (from Sonic X), Dumbo and Young Tod (from The Fox and the Hound) * Terence - Tantor (from Tarzan) * Bubbles - Rayman (from Rayman) * Stella - Ly (from Rayman) * Hal - Vibri (from Vib-Ribbon) * Poppy - Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) * Willow - Amy Rose (from Sonic X) * Luca - Young Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Dahila - Duchess (from The AristoCats) * Silver - MiniMini Fish (from MiniMini+) * Gale - Rouge (from Sonic X) * Various Birds - Spacetoon Worm (from Spacetoon), MBC3 Head (from MBC.net), Spongebob (Spongebob SquarePants), Mickey Mouse (Disney), P-Head (from PBS), Ed (from Tonic Trouble), Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Strong (from Mr. Men), Mr. Bumpy (from Bump in the Night), Sonia (from Sonic Underground), Sally and Bunnie (from Sonic SatAM) and Cbeebies (from BBC) * Leonard - Mecha Sonic (from Sonic) * Minions Pigs - Various Robots * Chef Pig - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) Gallery for the Cast TrustThomas63.png|Thomas as Red Robbit.jpg|Robbit as Bomb _mg_0635_0.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Chuck f9aa523b835b1f3e878960c51d506bdc.png|Emily The Emerald Engine as Matilda The Three Children Animals.png|Cream (from Sonic X), Young Tod (from The Fox and the Hound) and Dumbo as Jim, Jay and Jake Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Terence Japrayman.jpg|Rayman as Bubbles AnotherJapLy.jpg|Ly as Stella Vibri Original Playstation.jpg|Vibri as Hal CTTR Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot as Poppy Amy rose sonic x-1-.jpg|Amy Rose as Willow Young copper.jpg|Young Copper as Luca Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Dahila MiniMini The Little Fish.png|MiniMini The Little Fish as Silver Rouge 17.png|Rouge as Gale The Various Girl and Boy.jpg|Spacetoon Worm (from Spacetoon), MBC 3 Head (from MBC.net), Mickey Mouse (from Disney), P-Head (from PBS), Ed (from Tonic Trouble), Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle and Mr. Strong (from Mr. Men), Mr. Bumpy (from Bump in the Night), Sonia (from Sonic Underground), Sally and Bunnie (from Sonic SatAM) and Cbeebies (from BBC) as Various Birds 2187882-mecha sonic.jpg|Mecha Sonic as Leonard Various Evil Robots.jpg|Robo-Pirate (from Rayman), Destructo (from Bump in the Night), Metal Sonic (from Sonic), Robot Jones, Robot Rayman (from UbiSoftFan94), N. Gin (from Crash Bandicoot), 9 Robots as Minion Pigs Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Chef Pig Parts *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 01 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 02 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 03 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 04 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 05 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 06 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 07 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 08 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 09 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 10 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 11 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 12 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 13 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 14 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 15 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 16 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 17 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 18 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 19 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 20 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 21 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 22 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 23 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 24 *The Angry Cartoons Movie - Part 25 (End) Who the Creator by: *Asmit005 *SpaceToonFan2000 *6687779 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Angry Birds Movie Spoofs Category:TheThomasFan2015 Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:TheThomasFan2015 and UbiSoftFan94